


First Meetings Should Probably Not Occur In Only Underwear

by watchingthestars13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas is shy, M/M, Meg is a bro, Sam has no clue what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this prompt on tumblr and I love it</p><p>"Someone needs to write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU" </p><p>So this is a Supernatural version of it!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings Should Probably Not Occur In Only Underwear

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night to the fire alarm blaring in his ears, and sleepily jumped into a pair of pyjamapants, before running over to the window where the fire escape was. With a click, it was open, and with a grunt, he shoved it up, dragging his sleepy ass out of there.  
Meg, the woman who lived above him, was already running down the stairs. She had been nice to him, very nice, but he had a feeling that she was hiding something. Or maybe he was just being to suspicious? 

"Where is the fire coming from?" Castiel shouted after Meg, who only stopped for a second. 

"Two floors down!" she shouted back, and Castiel was running down after her, with his heart beating hard in his chest. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Meg did a graceful flip, hanging from the ends of the stairs and dropping to the ground, using her momentum to roll over and not twist her ankles. She stared up at Castiel."What are you waiting for, Clarence? Jump!" 

"I still don't understand that reference!" he shouted back, but Meg didn't answer, she just let her blonde hair fall down over her shoulders as she stared up at him, urging him to jump.  
Castiel had always had a fear of falling, of heights, and his vision was getting blurry when he gripped the ends of the stairs, hauling himself down as close to the ground as he could.  
When he finally let go, he dropped to the ground with a thud, and a searing pain in his left shoulder, until he was being tugged up on his feet by Meg, pulling him away from the fire and the smoke and the ashes.

Finally he was leaning against the hood of a car, hearing fire trucks and screaming and the whooshing of smoke coloring the New York City sky. And then he saw him.  
Castiels blood ran cold. His very very hot neighbor was standing in only his boxers, talking to another man, a tall man with brown, wavy hair down to his shoulders. If he tried really hard, he could hear their conversation.

"...the dumbest possible thing, Sammy," his smoking hot neighbor snapped. His eyes had only met Castiels once in the hallway, but he knew they were green, a worldwrecking green. His hair was a sandy blonde, and spiky, but it looked somehow soft. His body was just toned muscle, and Castiel could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of his calloused hands on his skin. 

"Dean, you're the idiot here," the taller man said impatiently, Sammy apparently. Dean scoffed. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sammy sighed, and then pulled Dean into a hug. Castiel felt his heart sink. Of course, someone like Dean already had someone. Meg noticed his looks, and grinned. 

"Oh, Clarence, you're going all googly eyed," she purred, and Castiel snapped to attention. "What's the matter, someone drown your puppy?"

"No," Castiel replied. Meg smirked. She knew something was up.

"Staring at Winchester?"

"I was not!"

"Yo, it's okay, he's the best. Throws parties that would knock your virgin socks off," she smiled. "Hey, Winchester!" she suddenly called, and Dean spun around, along with the man he had been hugging. "Get your asses over here!"

"Meg, no," Castiel hissed. 

"Meg, yes," she whispered back as Dean and Sammy approached them, carefully, giving their surroundings a glance. Castiel tried to hide himself from sight, but it was impossible when the two tall men stopped infront of them. Meg looked like a small toy doll compared to them. "Dean! I was just wondering what you were doing out in your underwear at three in the morning."  
Dean smiled, and Castiel felt his throat go dry. He was so handsome...

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get the memo that someone was going to light shit on fire before I went to bed, Masters," he said, a blush creeping up his neck. He clasped his hands behind his neck, and his chestmuscles flexed, leaving Castiel speechless. "Sam, you've met Meg," he said and nodded Megs way. Castiel could tell Meg was licking her lips in her head, looking Sam up and down.

"Yeah," Sam said, waving awkwardly. "Hi."

"Dean, this is my friend, Castiel," Meg purred, and gently nudged Castiels leg. "He lives across from you." Dean met his eyes, and swallowed, let his hands drop to where he should be wearing pants.

"Oh. Yeah, I've seen you in the hallways. Nice to meet you," Dean said, held a hand out. Castiel numbly reached out, shook it, willing himself to speak. Deans hand was warm and calloused, and he felt like fainting.

"N-nice to meet you too," he said. Deans smile was overwhelming, and he chuckled.

"I guess first meetings shouldn't occur in underwear, but hey, fuck decency, right?" Castiel found himself laughing. 

"Yes, apparently destiny wanted you to flash the goods the time we got introduced." Whoa. Had he just said that? Meg patted his shoulder, and he winced. "Hands off, that hurts," he groaned, and Deans eyebrows knit together.

"What happened?" he asked. 

"I jumped from the fire escape and fell on my shoulder," Castiel said. Sam jumped in. 

"It looks like you dislocated your shoulder," he mumbled, carefully lifted Castiels limp arm. Dean frowned, and Meg was gone, she was flirting with one of the firemen, and oooh, that hurt like hell. 

"You want us to pop it back?" Dean asked hesitantly. "We know how." Sam scoffed. 

"From, like, tons of personal experience," he claimed. Castiel groaned. 

"Will it stop hurting then?" he asked, whining probably.

"Yeah," Dean said. 

"Do it." 

"Dean, take his hand," Sam said, as he grabbed a hold of Castiels arm. 

"W-what, no, you don't have to," Castiel began, but Dean just shrugged him off, took his other hand. 

"No problem, dude, you're going to need it," he said, and his green eyes locked with Castiels blue ones, and Castiel never wanted him to stop looking. Blinking seemed like it could be the end of the world, and-

"Fuck!" Castiel shouted as he heard a pop and felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He was probably gripping Deans hand very hard, but the pain subdued, and he slowly relaxed. "That hurt!"

"Which is why you needed a hand to hold," Dean said with a grin. Castiels eyes narrowed. 

"It still hurt," he whined, and Sam let go of his arm, checked it. 

"Say what, I'll make it up to you. Come over to my place for a beer tonight," Dean said, and Castiels heart skipped a beat. But then he remembered. Sam. Dean seemed to have the same thought, because he looked up at Sam, still not releasing Castiels hand. "You have a date with Jess, right?"

"I was having a date with Jess, but now I'll be a zombie tomorrow, and I blame it all on you," Sam said, shaking his head. 

"Well, who the hell told you to go to your brothers place at three in the morning!" Brother? Brother!

"The very tired newsanchor telling me about the fire in said brothers apartment building," Sam snapped back. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No one told you to come back from Jess place."

"My stuff is here too, you think I'd let it get damaged in the fire?" 

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"So you'll make yourself scarce tomorrow if Cas is coming over?" Dean said, and Castiel found that he liked that nickname. Cas. Surely, it was better than 'Clarence' or 'Cassie'. Or maybe it was just the fact that Dean was saying it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sam grumbled, and Dean positivly beamed at Castiel, and the only thing Castiel could think was

'Dean Winchester just asked me out'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave Kudos or Comments, all very appreciated!  
> This was like my first ever fanfic. If it sucks, I'm so sorry.


End file.
